It's In Those Private Moments
by SongbirdAnnie
Summary: It's in those private moments where you see just how much they care for each other.


**A/N: Hello there world! I know I said I would have another one out that night, but things happen and my ADD kicks in causing me to get distracted. Oh well. Here is another one. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Any personalities seen here that are obviously not mine, I don't own. I know. It's a sad story right? I only own my girl Jude.**

**ENJOY!**

**It's In Those Private Moments**

Jude was taking a walk through one of the many hallways the RAW arena had that week. Whenever she would get to a location, the first thing she would go do was get familiar with the building. Even though they were only there for a few hours, she still didn't like to get lost during them. Taking a minute to stop, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She sighed contentedly as she relished in the silence she so rarely got.

Her silence was broken however, when someone came to stand directly in front of her quietly. The aforementioned person quickly placed one of their beautifully tattooed hands over her mouth as well. Her natural reaction to scream bloody murder was squelched when she realized who the tattooed hand belonged to. She followed the hand to the wrist and up the forearm, straight to the face. She was staring right back into the gorgeous hazel eyes of none other than CM Punk.

She smiled into his hand, and he began to move it away. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything, Jude pulled him in for a steamy hello kiss. She had missed him so much in their time apart, and she was determined to let him know that. He stepped closer to her, backing her even further into the wall, and in turn flush against his body. He groaned at the closeness because he had missed her too. They had to come back up for air at that moment, and he slowly pulled away - trying to savor the euphoria.

His trademark smirk graced his lips, but it wasn't as harsh toward her. That was one thing he noticed right away. She could always calm him down quite a bit. Not completely calm him down, but down farther than most. Jude grinned cheekily at him.

"Hey there." Her grin got even wider, if it was possible.

"Hey there yourself, sweet cheeks." He smiled softly at her. "What kinda trouble have you gotten into without me around?"

"Oh you know...a little of this, a little of that." She paused for a tiny moment, "I really did miss you, you know."

Punk leaned back in toward her face and placed his forehead on hers. He didn't know what he would do without this girl in his life. She helped keep him grounded when no one else could, or would. For that feat alone, he was grateful. Not only did she keep him grounded...she made him happy. Happier than he's been in a long time. Sure they had their ups and downs, but they both had seen each other at their lowest points. There was nothing standing between them anymore.

Jude wrapped her arms around his torso, loving how it felt to wrap her arms around him again. Punk moved just enough so instead of having her trapped against the wall, they could comfortably hug leaning against the wall together. Jude nuzzled her head into his chest and squeezed for dear life. She didn't want to ever let go of him. She had worked her ass off to get him, and she didn't want to lose him in the blink of an eye. She didn't care how grumpy he got because he rarely slept. She didn't care that sometimes his mouth got him into a shit ton of trouble. She stood by him, and all his opinions. He wasn't necessarily right all the time, but when he gave his opinion he made valid points. He was starting to become her everything, a close second to wrestling.

Her hands found themselves resting at the base of his neck, playing with the little bit of hair that had grown back. She did miss his long hair, but his short hair for some reason was really sexy.

Raising her head she asked, "You wanna know somethin'?" He hummed in response. He was enjoying the closeness to her, and silence. "This past Monday, you looked really sexy in your trunks, and t-shirt."

His eyes opened and he chuckled. "Really now?"

"Yes. Really."

"Well I might have to keep that in mind." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and she rolled her eye playfully while pushing his shoulder. Their private moment was interrupted by the obnoxiously loud clang of the metal arena doors.

"Looks like our moment is up huh?" Sighing they walked back to their everyday lives where no one really knew just how close they were.


End file.
